Percy Jackson the Saviour of the Mer
by Winter-Buzz
Summary: The race of Mer is near extinction. Their gods have faded into Aetherius. A few Elves are alive, suspended in a comatose state inside something called The Ark. Percy is chosen by Auriel to wield his bow and shield. He must quest with four others to save the ancient race and stop a great darkness. PJO/TES crossover. Percy/Thalia.


**PLEASE READ **

I received inspiration from many things in this story. Palerider365's PJO/TES crossovers inspired me quite a lot. Most of the inspiration was because in Skyrim I was messing around and the bow of Auriel really sucked for the weapon of a god. I also got inspiration after reading about the history of Elves, Humans, Tamriel, Akavir, Pyandonea, Atmora, Yokuda and The Elder Scrolls fantasy in general.

This is not a Percabeth. This is going to be a Perlia story. Don't like it don't it, don't read it.

Some of my facts may be wrong. There may be placement and world things, from PJO or TES that aren't true but I probably planned it that way. It is based on facts from TES wiki and my own imagination. I haven't read The Mark of Athena so whatever.

I will do one warning and disclaimer right now. Just know that I won't put them in later, but they are still in effect.

**Disclaimer - **I do not own PJO, HOO or TES. Rick Riordan owns PJO and HOO while Bethesda owns TES.

**Warning -** There may be gore, sexual references and cursing.

Onto the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Chosen**

**Percy**

"Where are you!?" Percy yelled. He fell asleep only to awake one millisecond later in a pure white stone walled room. The room was completely empty except for an alcove with a dragon statue in it, made of a strange metal.

It was all really elegant and picturesque. But to Percy, it just reminded him of _Annabeth_. She left him to go rebuild the Parthenon in Greece three months ago. She didn't even have the decency to break up with him face to face; instead she opted to leave a note. He is still pretty hung up on her. The only reason he isn't constantly crying or killing things, preferably monsters, is Thalia. She left the hunters after the war so she could spend more time with her family and friends.

He was yelling because something has been talking to him. The voice itself was male but seemed to have no point of origin. The voice sounded so pure and kind that it seemed near impossible.

"I am right here" Percy whirled around to see an armored old man. The man was built the same as Percy and the armor itself had a smooth and simplistic design to it. It was mostly made of the same bronze-gold colored metal as the dragon statue with crimson red ribbons, brown colored bindings and under armor to hold it all together.

The boots were sleek and elegant, the greaves were had the exact same design. The chest piece was simple, with red sashes around the stomach and small kilt; it was designed like the greaves and boots. The pauldrons were the exact same. His forearms were bare and below them was a pair of gauntlets designed like the boots. The armor was very simple and beautiful. The mysterious metal gave it a beautiful shine.

**(A/N: **Like the Ancient Falmer armour, but designed like Auriel's bow and shield**)**

Sitting atop the man's head was a sleek, kind of jagged, crown. The crown was an elegantly designed circlet and had a small dragon, much like the large statue in the room, perched at the front. The crown was adorned with many rare, bright and beautiful gems and was made of that mysterious metal.

The man looked like a fifty year old version of Percy. He had a full head of greyish-black shaggy, unkempt hair down to his ears, a full beard and tanned skin. The only thing different between the two was the age, he had pointed ears and his pupils were like miniature suns.

They weren't angry and violent like Hyperion's were; they had a warmth and kindness in them that Percy has experienced from only one other person in his life, his mother, Sally Jackson.

"W-who are you?" asked Percy, staring into the man's supernova eyes. The man smiled warmly at the young hero, a warrior that has accomplished so much before he reached his current age of eighteen.

"I have many names young one. The humans called me the All-Maker to begin with, later on in time they began to call me Akatosh. At the beginning of time my people called me Anu, the light of order, brother of Padomay, the shadow of chaos. After I reincarnated they called me Anuiel. Now they call me Auriel, the dragon god of time, chief of the Elven gods" Percy was left starring wide eyed at the man.

He tried to process those things.

_'The All-Maker?' _he thought _'Simple and gets the point across'_.

_'Akatosh?' _he thought _'Rolls off the tongue nicely'_.

_'Anu, the light of order, and Padomay, the shadow of chaos?' _he thought _'Daunting'_.

_'Reincarnated as Anuiel?' _he thought _'Can gods reincarnate?'_

_'Auriel, dragon god of _time?_' _he thought _'Doesn't look like a dragon to me'_

_'Elves?' _he managed to process most of it and stared at the man still confused.

"What do you want with me?" Percy faced Gaea and Kronos. Facing another powerful is nerve racking but it lost its scare factor to Percy.

"You remind me of myself when I was younger, smart, a bit obtuse, brave, skilled, as well as many other things. What I want with you? Well that depends" said Auriel "I'm just going to be blunt with it. A long time ago, when most of the Elven races began to disappear, I designed a building that would keep a few of them alive but in stasis".

"I built this… ark in the Elven homeland of Aldmeris. The problem is that Aldmeris disappeared hundreds of years ago, along with Pyandonea and Akavir" he paused for breath "My brother and I made a prophecy" Percy cut in.

"Not another one" he complained. Looking like he was about to die.

Auriel stifled a chuckle and continued "Simply put, the prophecy said that a son of the sea would save the race of Mer and bring them back to the world of the living. To do this they would need to wield my weapons" Percy cut in again.

"Why would you give someone your weapons?" he asked, from what he knew gods are very possessive of their weapons and would rather die than willing hand them to someone else.

"The thing is with the Elves almost gone my pantheon of gods is fading. My kin have already faded into Aetherius. I am the last, and am very close to fading. I have chosen you to wield my bow and shield" Auriel said.

"In case you haven't noticed I don't know how to wield a bow" said Percy, nervous about wielding a god's weapon and shield. Especially since the weapon is a bow, he is famous for missing the target _drastically._

Auriel held out his hand and a bow just like his armor appeared, a shield appeared in his other outstretched hand "It does not matter. As long as you remain pure hearted and on the side of the light you shall never miss" said Auriel "This bow draws its power directly from Aetherius, through the sun as a conduit. You shall never need arrows, the bow is sentient and will form arrows when you pull the sting back. No one but you can touch it lest they get burnt by the suns wrath, the reason for this is the bow and I have chosen you to wield it and no one else" he held them for Percy to take.

Percy was hesitant but seeing the look on Auriel's face he knew better than to argue. He reluctantly grasped the bow and shield. He felt power and knowledge seep into his very essence.

He felt an awareness of time. He felt the power of the roaring sun rising in the early morning sky. He realized the metal was named Sunhallowed steel. He saw a clean, gleaming circular city the size of Manhattan made of Sunhallowed steel, resting in the center of a calm blue ocean.

A language of angular, jagged shapes that vaguely resembled letters popped into his head. He knew it; it was the language of the Ehlnofey, the first descendants of the Aedra or gods. A few other Elven languages filtered through his head. There was Ancient Falmer, Dwemer, Ayleid, Aldmer, etc. As soon as the knowledge and experience came it abruptly shut off.

Auriel answered Percy's unasked question "I was using my memories to supply you with experience in the use of that bow, the oldest mortal language, all the Elven languages and many other things. If you had seen all my memories you would have become me" he paused, thinking.

"Normally one would just have the others memories but I am very, very old. My memories, much more vast then your memories, would have overpowered yours and you wouldn't be yourself anymore. As some people say. Your experiences and memories in life shape who you are".

"Then couldn't you do that and stay alive in the universe rather than fading?" asked Percy. Auriel didn't even have to think before replying "No. You would become me, but still be in control of your body and all the powers that come with it. I would still fade but you would be like a clone of me".

"Besides, the time of the Elven gods is over. We have lived a very long and prosperous life and now it is time to let others rule, like it has been for the past few thousand years" he finished.

"As the dragon god of time I gave you an awareness of time and the ability to sense time anomalies" Percy looked at Auriel questionably "If you are the god of time why can't I wield time if you are giving me most of your powers?" asked Percy. Auriel smiled at Percy.

"Mortals cannot manipulate time. They can sense it or fix any problems with it but they cannot manipulate it to their will. It is psychologically impossible" he cut Percy off "Luke was only able to use time because Kronos, an immortal lord of time, was inside him. Kronos was directly manipulating time from within Luke's body. You cannot manipulate time because you aren't immortal or being possessed by an immortal with that power" he explained.

Percy nodded. It sounded like one of those ancient laws that Zeus is so proud of. Then he caught onto something else Auriel said "What do you mean it is psychologically impossible?" Auriel smiled again, Percy guessed he is always happy, no matter the situation.

"A side effect of time alteration occurs in the mind. When going forward in time your mind ages and you gain all the memories you would have during life. If you go past your death date your physical body outside of the time alteration will not die, but age till you are nothing but bones and skin, unable to move, just lying in an endless comatose state till you leave the time alteration, which will then cause that body to shrivel up into dust" he said.

"This would cause madness to descend onto a person's brain. Not even Dionysus or Sheogorath would be able to fix it" he paused before continuing "Traveling back in time will cause your mind to lose its memories and experiences, causing you to become like a baby in a man's body. Just causing singular things to go backwards, forwards or to a complete stop in time will make the mind weakened and more prone to insanity. Immortals, even half-immortals, like the hunters of Artemis, have special mental shields on their mind that they aren't aware of".

"This shield is unseeable and undetectable and only protects the memories from the negative effects of time travel" he finalized. Till he thought of something "Unless there is a being such as myself present, mentally, physically or spiritually. They can provide the mental shield required for safe time travel to mortals".

"Okay" said Percy, after taking a minute to digest the given information. Percy came up with a thought "Couldn't Kronos utilize that shield if he is a lord of time?" Auriel smiled at Percy's questioning nature.

"The Elven gods are far more ancient and powerful then the Titans and your current gods. Kronos doesn't have access to the power or the knowledge to do it" he said smugly. Percy gave him a funny look "How have the others faded if you are really powerful then?" Auriel had heard that question before.

"Unlike the Greeks or Romans we do not just use our power for our own gain. We use it to enhance our domains which, in turn, give us more strength because of the connection we have between our domain and our very essence" he stopped before realising he was getting off topic.

"The reason we have faded is because almost all Elves are extinct and, as a side effect, no one believes in us. The Maomer worship us but there are too few of them still alive to sustain our needs. The Falmer are isolated in small covens, hidden from all, they worship me above all others, thus while I am still here" he paused to take a breath.

"The Dwemer are long since dead after their failed attempts to achieve divinity. The Chimer no longer worship us, it got worse since they became the Dunmer and begun worshiping the Daedra. The Left-Handed elves were slaughtered before the remains drowned in the sinking of their homeland. The remnants of the Ayleids live deep in the forest of the Ka'Po'Tun nation in what remains of Akavir. The Hist has been silent for decades and the Aldmer have vanished" he spoke sadly.

"The Altmer, Bosmer, Dunmer and Orisimer that remain are in stasis inside the ark. There are about a hundred of each" he looked at Percy with a serious face "This is no longer about the lives of the gods. This is about the lives of hundreds of a near extinct race. I am sorry Percy but you are, once again, the centre of a prophecy" Percy decided to just accept the fact and stop asking question before he gets a head ache.

He dumped that thought a second later and decided to ask one last question "Why save the Dunmer if they do not worship you?" he asked. Zeus and many other gods would just abandon them "They are still Elves, Percy. They are still my people, and I will do anything in my power to save them" he finished with determination in his eyes.

Percy looked down "Where did the shield go?" looking at a bracelet on his left hand. It was made of Sunhallowed steel and had a dragon symbol on it surrounded by Ehlnofey runes.

"The shield will become that bracelet when you aren't using it. It is completely indestructible and it absorbs force. So the more punishment it takes, the more it deals out when you hit someone with it. The bow will come to you when you need it and vanish when you don't".

He gave Percy one last smile "When you awake there will be a book written in Ehlnofey on your desk and I recommend checking out Riptide. You cannot tell anyone of this conversation till your oracle states my prophecy. Just know that whatever it states, you will need Jason and Thalia Grace there and Nico di Angelo with his sister Hazel Lévesque. Before you awake, a bit of advice, go west till you reach the devils peak, you will find your way from there" Percy felt his body begin to fade away.

"Beware the dark that lurks in the chasm, now, awake!" he roared at the end.

Percy awoke, covered in sweat. He distinctly heard the conch horn sound in the distance. He rubbed his wrists and felt a cool metal on his left wrist. Looking down he saw the bracelet. It shimmered brilliantly in the faint light.

"So it wasn't just a dream" he murmured "Then where is the bow?" Percy remembered Auriel telling him about it coming when he needs it. He held out his hand and focused.

The air sparked gold and resting in his hand was a beautiful bow. It was the first time Percy really examined the bow and it looked amazing. The Sunhallowed steel glowed with a faint light. The grip was brown leather laced with bands of interlacing Sunhallowed steel. The sting was two ultra-thin wires twined around each other. One was gold and the other black. They were so fine and tightly twined that they were nearly unseeable.

The grip felt like it was molded to Percy's hand. It was perfectly weighted, not too heavy so he can't pick it up and not too light so that it has no force behind it if needed to be used as a close combat weapon.

It was the only bow that Percy ever used that felt right for him. He also noticed he is the same way with close combat weapons. The only close combat weapon that feels good in his hand is Riptide.

He let go of the bow and instead of dropping onto the bed it shimmered and disappeared. He looked at the bracelet curiously. Does have to twist it, tap it? He decided to go with the latter, so as to not constrict the blood flow to his hand.

He lightly tapped the bracelet and the beautiful shield of Auriel popped out. It was circular like he was used to. It was leaf like. The left and right side had the properties of wings or stems. The top and bottom were very pointed. After examining it he saw that the edges were as sharp as Riptide, especially after he almost cut his finger off. It was very sleek and elegant, much like the bow.

He tapped the inside and it compacted into the bracelet again. He took out his sword and uncapped it. He noticed nothing different at first but then saw that the metal had changed from Celestial bronze into Sunhallowed steel. He capped the sword and sat in silence.

After thinking for a moment he went to get dressed. In a pair of worn jeans, a orange camp half-blood shirt under a red jacket and a pair of Reebok sneakers he was about to walk out the door till he remembered something else Auriel told him.

Turning around he walked over to his desk. Placed on top of it was a book. The book was a dull green with a brown edging. In the center of the book was a spiral like star. It was the same color as Sunhallowed steel. Percy vaguely recognized it as the symbol of Auriel.

He slipped the book into his jacket before stepping out into the harsh winter air. He was only at camp during the winter because he decided to help train demigods at camp. Fighting was the thing he is best at, might as well teach others.

He walked to the pavilion, ready for the beginning of another life threatening prophecy that involves him.

* * *

How was it. I know I have other stories but I loved the idea of this one.

Please review and tell me what you thought. If you liked it please favorite it, it helps my self esteem, lol.


End file.
